The field of the invention is that of shipping and storage containers. More specifically, the field is that of reusable, knock-down storage containers used for transporting goods.
Storage containers for transporting goods are needed for a variety of applications including moving commercial goods in interstate transportation, moving a homeowner between residences, and moving a business between locations. Many of these moves are one-way, which means the storage container is only needed to travel from the departure point to its destination. After a one-way move, transporting a full-sized empty container back to its point of origin is inefficient. However, with a general trend of migration to certain parts of the country, many moves have no reciprocal return move. These various needs for transporting goods require a sturdy storage container adaptable to hold goods of different sizes and be able to be disassembled for shipment and storage of the container after emptying.
In today's moving industry, for example, typically a homeowner would move possessions from one residence to another by hiring a moving company which uses a moving van. The empty moving van is driven to the residence being vacated and the possessions are loaded into the van. The van is then transported to the new residence, where the possessions are unloaded. Considerable skill is required to load efficiently household goods in a large moving van due to the variety of sizes and shapes of typical household furniture and other goods.
Often a homeowner cannot directly move from one residence to another; rather, the homeowner must temporarily store the possessions in a warehouse before moving into the new residence. This extra step in the moving process subjects those possessions to additional risk of damage because of the extra handling and potentially inclement conditions incident to such an extra step in relocating.
The cost per cubic foot of space to move goods in this traditional fashion is driven by the costs associated with the tractor, van, labor to load and unload goods, maintenance, insurance, etc. Furthermore, the moving industry is very seasonal with 65% of all customers moving between the months of May and September. Accordingly, it becomes very expensive to maintain a fleet of trucks at one level during peak season and another in the off season. In the industry's attempt to adjust between seasonal demands, high turn-over and high fixed costs are incurred.
Through the use of a shipping and storage container which can be disassembled, the cost per cubic foot of providing moving space can be reduced. The container can be transported on any trailer and therefore the purchase of transportation from outside suppliers can be transacted on an as needed basis. Seasonal adjustments can be provided at a lower cost because the knock-down containers can be stored during the off season in warehouses without the associated turnover of labor. Professional labor to load and unload can be purchased in both the origin and destination cities for the move, thereby negating the need for loaders and unloaders having driving skills.
Many different containers have been used to attempt to solve the problems incident to moving. Some examples include the containers described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,655,087 (Luisada); 4,000,827 (Emery); 4,020,967 (Hammond); and 4,591,065 (Foy). However, problems with these containers have limited their effectiveness. One problem involves the difficulty of assembling and disassembling the container. For easy handling by unskilled persons, assembly of the container should not require any tools or special skill. Another problem involves transporting the containers when disassembled. The disassembled container frequently has a multiplicity of panels and connecting elements that can be lost, damaged, or destroyed when returned. To avoid such damage, the container should have a simple design which is easily transported in its disassembled state. Yet another problem with prior art containers is the method of joining the various panels which constitute the container. Many containers have joining elements which are difficult to operate, are easily broken during transportation, and have a multiplicity of elements which must be separately cared for when transported disassembled. Having simple and reliable joining elements facilitates the use and extends the working life of a container.
One type of prior art shipping container comprises a plurality of wooden panels having metal edge members connected thereto. The edge members are provided with rubber gaskets to seal one panel to an adjacent panel. Toggle-type latches are utilized to retain the container in its assembled condition. It has been found that normal wear and tear during loading and shipping and during assembly and disassembly of the panels results in damage to the rubber gaskets and to the toggle latches. This necessitates that the shipping containers be returned for frequent repair and reconditioning.
What is needed is a reusable knock-down transportation storage container which can withstand inclement weather conditions. Also needed is a container which is easy to assemble and disassemble and can be conveniently transported when disassembled. A further need is for a container having simple and reliable joining elements that are weathertight.